Class B's perspective
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: What does everybody in class B think about Natsume and Mikans relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Okay folks this is my first story and I apologize if I made an error in spelling or grammar.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Mochiage**

Natsume san had always been my role model.

He was strong, cool and rebellious. I admired him for that.

But even though I were one of his closest "lackeys" I've never come close to him, until Mikan Sakura came.

I spotted them near the wending machine during our lunch break.

Both of them sat there with two bottles of ice tea, just enjoying the summer sun.

It has already been half a year since the big fight against the ESP and after that those two have never left each others side more than necessarily.

That was something we all had to get used to, but it was really strange seeing Natsume san like that. He was easily jealous and a bit overprotective of her, a matter that she easily laughed off and just commented that she thought it was cute. CUTE of all things!

But thanks to Mikan Sakura, Natsume san has opened up a little, I even saw him smile now and then which would have been really strange two years ago.

I watched them for a while as they sat there in silence. Her head rested on his shoulder and he played with her hair absentmindedly.

Suddenly Natsume san turned his head in my direction and his eyes narrowed mine. I jumped of course, a bit startled. I saw his arm wrap around her shoulders protectively and his eyes turned dangerous.

But when he saw that it was me and not some threat, his eyes softened even though his arm didn't move. He would still consider any guy except Ruka san a possible threat.

I gave him a small smirk and a short wave with my hand as I walked of.

This was definitely a couple that would last forever.

**So I thought that I should start with Moucho since we really don't know what's going **

**on inside his mind.**

**Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prez**

We were sitting in the library and I was helping Mikan chan, Nonoko chan, Anna chan and Shouda san with the math homework that Jinno sensei had given us all. Poor Mikan chan didn't understand so much even though she had improved a bit after four months of private studying while she was locked up.

She looked so adorable in her summer uniform and with her hair in a messy bun.

She chewed on her pen with a frown on her face while she was trying to solve the problem.

I was turning to Nonoko chan who asked for my help when I spotted Natsume kun in the corner of my eye.

He came up behind Mikan chan and leaned over her shoulder to look at the problem she was working on. He smirked a bit as he took her pen and scribbled some stuff in her book. Her eyes widened and she let a small "oh" slip out, then she turned around and said "Thanks Natsume!" with a really cute smile.

I felt a bit jealous that he could make her understand a math problem while I couldn't.

He gave her a small smile and placed a string of her hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. "You're welcome." he said softly.

I couldn't help but feel jealous of him, he was so lucky to have her.

He coolly walked away while the girls squealed about how lucky Mikan chan was. It wasn't her who was lucky. It was him.

I sighed for myself, I was really jealous of him.

**I read that Prez had fallen in love with Mikan at first sight and then this idea came up. Poor Prez. Be happy with Nonoko or Anna, I can't decide which one :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumire**

Us girls were sitting in the classroom together chatting about guys.

Me, Nonoko and Anna had lately become really interested about that subject.

Imai san weren't really interested in guys if they couldn't earn her money and Mikan... Well she already had a guy. And it was not just a normal guy, it was THE Natsume Hyuuga for Christ sake!

"So Mikan" I said, "You and Natsume kun have been a couple for about seven months now right?"

"Yeah... So?" She looked at me as if it wasn't a big deal. Geez she really didn't understand how amazing that was.

"What are you going to do if he breaks up with you?"

At my statement, Imai san looked up with a dangerous look in her eyes that made all of us shiver. If Natsume kun EVER did something to hurt

Mikan, he could expect that he was going to get an early taste of hell.

"Not happening" a voice behind us said. We turned around and saw Natsume kun standing behind us. He looked down at Mikan.

"Let's go. The shadow freak requested me to get you."

"Okay!" Mikan chirped and they walked away holding hands to my annoyance.

"Sorry Curly but I don't think that they will break up anytime soon." Imai san looked at me, clearly amused by the situation.

Well damn it all! But I had to admit that they did look pretty good together.

**I like Curly, she isn't afraid of voicing her thoughts even though it might earn her a **

**punch from Hotarus Baka gun or Natsume burning her hair.**

**She is a bit like Mikan on that part ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nonoko and Anna**

We walked together in Central town, licking on our raspberry and blueberry ice creams. Suddenly we spotted Mikan chan sitting on a bench all dressed up in a yellow sundress and yellow ribbons in her hair which floated freely down her back. She was not alone, a random guy was sitting beside her obviously flirting with her even though he looked like he was in middle school section and we are still in elementary section.

Poor Mikan chan looked quite uncomfortable as the guy moved is arm so that it wrapped around her shoulder.

We were just about to help her out of that awkward situation when we heard a shriek and the flirting guys pants were on fire.

Mikan chan looked quite chocked as they guy ran of but then she started to giggle and we heard her say "That was mean" between her laughs.

Natsume kun sat down beside her with a small satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Mean or not, that bastard deserved it."

Mikan chan giggled a bit more and then she stood up and said "Well then let's go. I want to buy Howalons before they are sold out."

We saw them walk away, Natsume kun had is arm around her waist to show every guy present in Central town that she was his.

When they disappeared, both of us started to laugh like hell.

Who knew that Natsume kun was the jealous type?

Suddenly we felt something sticky on our fingers.

"Oh no! The ice cream!"

**I put Nonoko and Anna in the same story since they are**

**like twins anyway.**

**Is Natsume OOC here? I'm not sure...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Koko and Kitsuneme**

We strolled around campus looking for something to do in the intense summer heat. It was so hot so we figured out together that we could smash some water balloons on people, just to cool them off of course.

With our pockets full of balloons we began our search for someone who needed to cool off.

After throwing some balloons on Hotaru chan we found ourselves hiding in the Northern woods from her Baka gun.

We walked around in the woods quite bored when we saw something clearly amusing.

Mikan and Natsume were sitting together under a tree, sleeping.

Our first thought was to throw a water balloon at them to see their reaction but when we looked at their faces we changed our minds. Both of them looked so calm and serene that we just couldn't wake them up.

Natsume rested his head on top of Mikans and their fingers were entwined.

We sighed and walked away without doing anything to them.

But, we weren't saints so we were going to tell Hotaru chan about it and make sure that she took a lot of pictures. That was only fair wasn't it?

**So I put Koko and Kitsu together also**

**since they are almost always with each other.**

**Love those two and their wierdness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruka**

It was a normal day, well as normal as it could be at Gakuen Alice...

Naru had left the class to poor fukutan and that basically meant free time.

I was sitting at the back of the classroom, petting Usagi chan who seemed to be bothered by the summer heat. I had to remember to make sure that his resting place was cool when the day was over.

Next to me was Natsume and next to him was Sakura of course.

Natsume was sleeping with a manga covering his face and Sakura was reading a book. It looked pretty normal to me, just sitting beside each other as friends did. The thing was that these two were more than friends and that fact had broke my heart a year ago.

I loved Sakura, a part of me still did but I let her be with Natsume since they were so deeply in love and they were destined to meet and fall in love.

I noticed something under the table in the corner of my eye and when I looked down I couldn't help but smile a bit.

Natsume and Sakuras hands were linked together and they were playing with each others fingers which meant that Natsume was awake.

Sakura noticed my gaze and she gave me a small smile.

"We don't want to be harassed by everyone every day you know."

I felt Natsumes eyes on me behind his manga, he knew how I felt. Sakura knew to since I told her but she thought that I had gotten over her.

But Natsume didn't think I had so every time something near that subject came up he would always look at me with eyes that seemed to want to apologize.

I hated that stare so I smiled back at them both (even though Natsumes face was still covered) "Of course not! Don't worry I will keep this secret."

Deep inside my heart I felt like crying but I waved that feeling away, because even though a part of me still loved Sakura I couldn't help but think that the two of them looked so adorable together.

**Poor Ruka pyon :P**

**Someday he will find his fated one**

**I'm sure of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hotaru**

It was a storm outside, a really nasty storm.

It was roaring thunder and lightning, some of the things that made the idiot really scared. I was waiting for that idiotic Mikan to come crawling into my bed, but she didn't.

So I went over to her special star bedroom which she had earned for her alices and I saw that her door was a bit open.

I pulled out my Baka gun, ready to shoot whoever it was who dared to sneak into her room. Then I heard sniffles and a voice.

"Come on Polka stop crying."

"B-but Natsumeee! I'm scared!"

I peeked into her room and saw Hyuuga sitting on the floor with Mikan in his arms, hugging her tightly and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"There is nothing to be scared of Polka, I'm here and it's just a thunderstorm so stop crying already." I heard him quietly add a "Please?" I wish I had my recorder and my camera with me right now. This would had earned me lots of money.

I turned my gaze to Mikan who looked up in Hyuugas face with teary and pleading eyes. "Can't you stay here and sleep with me?"

Both his and my eyes widened at her sudden boldness.

Now Hyuuga had two choices:

1. Say yes and get shot by me.

2. Say no and get shot by me.

I heard him sigh softly and he hid his face in her hair. "Okay." I heard him mumble quietly. Was he embarrassed? I cursed myself once again for not bringing my camera.

Mikan smiled at him, she stood up and dragged him to her bed where she laid down, dragging him with her.

She cuddled up in his chest and he put his arms around her in a tight hold.

The thunder storm went on but both of them seemed to had fallen asleep.

I was happy that the idiot wasn't scared anymore BUT I was still going to shoot Hyuuga tomorrow.

**Okay that was the last chapter!**

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story, it made me really happy :D**

**Tell me if you wan't me to make a sequel.**


End file.
